Under the knife
by Dark x Sorrow
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the most beautiful girl to whom everyone she knows. But she doesn’t think so. So she goes to a plastic surgeon and pays to fix herself. Lemon, whores, you get the point. Sakura x Sasori x Kakashi


Hey guys well this is my new um ... fanfic

OH and if this story doesn't seem realistic since the era of the real story takes is in like wayyy back but this one is like really modern too... so don't hold it against me. Please.

Dark x Sorrow

Summary: Sakura Haruno is the most beautiful girl to whom everyone she knows. But she doesn't think so. So she goes to a plastic surgeon and pays to fix herself. (In a way like Nip/Tuck) Lemon, whores, you get the point. Sakura x Sasori x Kakashi

Enjoy:

It is a beautiful morning today, for the time being. Sakura had to agree with herself on that note.

One deliciously smoothe eye popped open and took a quick glance at the room and landed on

her calender. A red thick lining was encircling the square time box.

In navy blue print it said "Surgeon at 9:50". Sakura sat up and sighed. "A couple more weeks and I'll be out of my misery."

Sakura jumped off the waterbed and quickly brushing her teeth, combing her luscious hair, and taking a short shower.

She went into her walk-in closet and put on a blue halter with a white lining. To go with it she grabbed a mini denim skirt and cute little white heels.

Sakura then pressed on the interceptor and called for Johnson (Butler) to call her Ferrari up in about 2 minutes. Johnson quickly answered and went to it.

Naruto,Sasuke, and Kakashi were waiting outside her mansion to try to 'convince' her not to go into the petty operations and that she looked gorgeous without it.

Sakura just ignored them and waved a quick hand to notify them that they could go in and she would talk to them later.

She turned on the radio and went to a radio station. " Good morning, I'm Julia Jenson and im here to tell you about this miracle product that will help improve your beauty.

Its called "Kiss-up" It rejuvenates your skin and leaves it radiant and-" Sakura quickly shut off the radio and made a pouty face. "Improve your beauty my ass, it gave me a fucking rash."

In a matter of minutes Sakura was at the building and seconds away from meeting the handsome doctor that was recommended by almost every **_slut_** in Konoha.

The building was gleaming silver and had many windows. Sakura stepped in the rotating doors and walked towards the elevator. She quickly stepped in and poked the number 2 at the side panel.

Engraved next to the numbers were 1. Lobby 2.Offices 3.Operation Room/Waiting Room

'Ding' the elevation stopped and the door opened. The sight was marvelous. The room was shining bright and shiny ... and true Sakura loved Shiny things!

At the front desk a young maiden with blonde hair, blue eyes, and GIGANTIC knockers.

_Pssh, their probably fake anyway. Hmm I wonder what size._

"Hi, um im here to see the Doctor. Im Sakura Haruno." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm Tsunade, the doctor will be with you in o-so 80 seconds. So how are you this morning?"

"Fine, you?" "Bright." Tsunade saw the lady's eyes wander down a bit and Tsunade quickly smiled.

"Oh, their real just to let you know." Sakura snapped back to reality. "Really? There ummm quite large."

"Yes, I was just born with them." Tsunade looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw the docter wave a hand for Sakura to go in.

"Sakura you can go in now." Tsunade smiled wisely, "Oh and don't be nervous, he doesn't bite ... yet."

Sakura waved nervously and stepped in. The doctor closed the door and locked it. The second click surprised Sakura to actually **_lock_** it.

"Don't worry its standard procedure so peoples business in here confidental." He added quickly.

He strode back to his leather chair and stared.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." "I'm Sasori, what can I do for you?"

_mmm he's hott, no wonder all the sluts are after him._

Sakura's inner-mind licked her lips.

" Well, I don't like my figure all I see in the mirror is flaws I want to fix them all. Whatever you see that you don't like, fix it please." Sakura spoke gently.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." _Yah what I can do, in my operating room and my bedroom. Ughh focus focus you have to get this done, you have absolutely NO attraction towards your patient._

"_But she's looks so hott!" What the hell I thought you disappeared. " Nope, its called a wedding reception for my mind" UGHHH _

"Now if you would please take that gown off so I can look at you." Sasori flashed a handsome grin. Sakura quickly stood up and took off the remaining clothing on her body.

Sasori stood their ogling and gazing.

Her neckline and up was absolute perfection. Her nipples and boobs were round and perky not to mention hard at the first sign of air. Her tummy was toned and tanned. Her 'area' was perfect size and even more addicting. Herlegs were long and silky.

Sasori was shocked. He had never seen such a perfect woman to operate on.

'beep' "sorry to disturb your meeting,Sasori but your father requests you **now.** _thank god im saved._

"Im terribly sorry but we have to continue this conversation later, over dinner perhaps? my treat as an apology."

Sakura smiled and nodded. _Oh yah you didn't even flirt and now your on a date with him... "maybe its just an apology, im ugly remember?" oh whatever._

Sakura traveled home and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi still there. "Hey Guys." and she gave them a wink.

"Hey" came from all of them. "So So! how did it go? what are you having it on?" Naruto asked eagarly.

"Um, well his name is Sasori and he didnt tell me anything yet cause well his dad needed him immediatly so he invited me to dinner tonight." Sakura smiled.

"WHAT!" -naruto "ARE!" -Sasuke "YOU"-Kakashi "mad?" -Johnson said while coming in.

"No, hes quite cute too. hmm you guys gotta help me pick my dress and my bra/undies or I could just wear lingere."

"Yes, but NO lingere." Sasuke retorted.

They all walked up the grand stairs to her room. Sasuke was for the dress. Naruto & Ino(she just randomly popped up)for the shoes and make-up and of course Kakashi to the panties/bra's (Pervert however he is the best one to choose them) And Sakura was doing her hair and jewlry.

By 7 she was drop-dead gorgous. Sasori had texted it to her all the info of that night. Sasori's limo picked her up and they had a joyful conversation that included a lot of shoulder/knee/ and face touching.

"I already ordered if you don't mind."He flashed a smirk. " Not at all." "Shall we?" Holding out hisarm.

Sasorishowedhis VIP passes and passed through the doors. Neonlights flashing and people grinding. What a perfect setting. HA.

He went tothe bar and pickedup the drinks andhad pizzaand coandy ready.

After a while more like 10 minutes. Sakura took a daring move and asked him todance.Sasori frozefor a momentthen smiled.

Most ofthepeople on the dance floor weredancingvery veryclose and dirty. So they did too.

They first started off with a grind. Sasori breathed into Sakura neck, while it sent chills up Sakura's spine. Once out of that Sakura started circling Sasori and teasing him here and there. It was more like shaking her ass at his 'area' and going up and down. She smirked.

Now it was his turn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know i stopped. well till next time. dark x sorrow


End file.
